The Adventures of Brighty and Tangle/The Flying Banana
The spoof continues in our insane minds. (Please Note: We are not responsible for the explosion of a brain becaus ewe are so epic. If this does occur, please run screaming into the nearest shoe store and ask for a taco) Chapter 1 (Brighty) Brighty: (is sitting on the couch, nomming malteasers) Tangle: Hey Brihghy! Brighty: (whacks with umbrella) IT"S BRIGHTY! Tangle: OKAY!!!!! ( hides under couch) I WON'T EVICT BLUESTAR! STIOP WHACKING! Brighty: Okay, good. Hailstar won't go this week. Tangle: YAY! (huggles) Brighty; NO. (smashes Tangle) Tangel: NUUUU!!! (eats Brighty) Brighty: *eats Tangle* Feathertail: (runs in screaming) I"M HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brighty: Hey! (catapults her back to BBRC) Tangle: Thanks. (looks up) Hey.... What in the name of @$^@$ is that?!?!?! Brighty: IT"S WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAM, YOU IDIOT! Tangle: What's StarClam? Brighty: SHUT UP! (Looks up) Hey..., Is that a- Tangle: Banana? Chapter 2 (Tangle) Tangle: AAAAH! BANANAS! Brighty: AAH! BANANAS! Tangle: Wait... Brighty: You hate bananas too? Tangle: How are we supposed to be saved now? Feathertail: Fear not! SUPER FEATHER is here! Brighty: I told you to go back to BB RC! (throws Feathertail away) Tangle: Maybe we should have let her help... Brighty: NO! SHE BELONGS IN BB RC! Banana: MWA HA HA! I AM THE EVIL DR. B. NANA, AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! (points laser at Brighty) Brighty: Nuuuuu! Tangle: Nuuuuu! Not Brighty! Brighty: Take FC instead! FC: Hey! D: (runs away) Dr. B. Nana: (zaps laser) Tangle: Nuuuu! (holds mirror in front of Brighty) Brighty: (gets out make-up case) (the laser zaps the banana) Dr. B. Nana: Nuuuuu, I've been zapped! After them Banana Army! (Banana Army comes forward) Tangle: Quick Brighty, we have to get out of here! Brighty: Hold on, I'm doing my male up Tangle: NOW, YOU FOOL! (drags Brighty away and they bolt out of the door on to the street) Chapter 3 (Brighty) Brighty: (pulls on supersuit) LET"S KICK BANANA BUTT! Tangle: (pulls on taco) YEAH Brighty: (sighs and fixes Tangle) All beter! (flyies to Dr. B Nana's fortress) Tangle: HEY! (follows) Brighty: SHHHH!!!! (sneeks into lair) Dr. B NANA: (is dancing like a stupid kitten) Brighty: (puls out laser gun and destroys him) Tangle: Hey! I wnated to to that part! Brighty: MWA HA Ha. Zap Fc instead. FC: OH @&%@#$ Brighty: WATCH YOUR MOUTH MISTER! FC: (runs away) Tangle: (shhots FC with laser) FC: (turns to ash) Brighty: YAYS! (flyies back to house) Tangle: (follows) FC: (still is ash) HEY! Brighty: (takes off super suit and turns of Malteasers Weekly) Chapter 4 (Tangle) Tangle: Hey, put that back on! They were just about to tell us how to make a malteser muffin! Brighty: Oooh, malteser muffins! (turns back on) (FC comes in) FC: You... Zapped... Me! (jumps on Tangle and starts mauling) Tangle: Nuuuu! Help me Brighty! Brighty: BAD FC! BAD! (locks in closet) FC: Nuuuuuu! (mauls door) HAHA! (mauls Brighty) Brighty: Moooooooom! FC IS MAULING ME! Brighty's Mom: BAD FC! BAD! NO MORE CHEESE FOR YOU! FC: Nuuuuuuuu! (mauls Brighty's Mom) Brighty: D: Mom! (mauls FC) FC: Nuuuuu! Feathertail: (mauls Brighty) Brighty: Nuuuuuu! Tangle: HEY! NO MAULING MY FRIEND! (mauls Feathertail) Stormfur: MY SISTER! NUUUUUU! (mauls Tangle) Stoneteller #1: (mauls Stormfur) Brook: (mauls Stoneteller #1) What was that for? Stoneteller #1: I HATE STORMFUR! Crag: Nuuuu! Talon: (mauls Brook) Crag: Nuuuuuu! My sister! (mauls Talon) Tangle: EVERYONE STOP MAULING! Brighty: Yeah! (everyone stops mauling) Tangle: That's better! Now let's eat some cheese! FC: Oooh! (follows) Tangle: BAD FC! NO CHEESE FOR YOU! FC: (mauls Tangle) Brighty: HE SAID NO MAULING! (mauls FC) FC: You have crossed me for the last time Brighty! (brings out rabid cheese army) NOW PREPARE TO DIE! MWAHAHAHA! Chapter 5 (Brighty) Brighty: (tunrs on Milk Duds Weekly) Tangle: YUMMMM Feathertal: Thsi show sucks Rainflower: (mauls) Silverstream: (mauls Rainflower) Willowbreeze: (mauls Silverstream) FC: (mauls Tangle) Brighty: NO MORE MAULING! (uses cata pult and locks FC in indetructible colset) Tangle: Thanks! (goes back to TV) Brighty: (blows heat off claws) Tangle: OOOOOHHHH!!! Milk Dud Taocs! Brighty: (eats TV) Tangle: WHYYYYY Brighty: Milk dud tacos are bad for you Tangle: Since when were you a healthy eating activist? Brighty: (pulls out etacher) Since we had to make a healthy living guide. Tangle: Oh. But you ate a TV Brighty: Foxdung. (mauls TV) END Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's spoofs Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's spoofs